James and Lily Potter time travel
by ImDaisyTbh
Summary: James and Lily time travel. Snape has a small crush on James. complete


A/n: This is my first fanfiction ever, please bear that in mind. Also, not everything in this story is correct, I've made a few things up the way I see fit. I'm really sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I do try my best though! Please read the whole story, I would love to know what you think!

disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hogwarts was quiet, as it was in the middle of the night and everyone was sound asleep. Well, almost everyone. Severus Snape sat in his office, with the intent of finishing reading the essays until tomorrow, but after reading Ms Grangers essay, which had been over five pages long, he simply could not find it in him to continue tonight. With a sigh he rolled up the unfinished work to put it in his drawer. As he tried to pull it out, however, he noticed it was slightly stuck. Not having any patience whatsoever at this hour, he yanked it forcefully. It worked a little too well and the drawer was sent flying and all its content spilled across the floor. As tempted he was to leave the mess as it was, he knew he had to clean it up before he could go to sleep. As he was collecting and hastily sorting the papers he noticed something. A torn photograph, long forgotten in the drawer, that had flown out and landed within arms reach, caught his eye. Carefully picking it up and looking at it, his heart broke, like it had broken so many times before. It was a picture of Lily Evans, sitting on a bench beneath a tree. It must've been autumn because the tree's leaves were a mix of red, yellow and orange that made Lily, with her red hair, look absolutely stunning. She had an arm slung over her shoulder but it was impossible to see who it belonged to, because of the tear that went up her left arm and separated the picture from its other half. Snape, however, didn't need the other half to know who it was. It was James Potter.

Snape sat there for a while, looking at Lily. They had once been best friends, a very long time ago. Then they had a fight and stopped talking. When he thought of Lily he didn't feel anger or love, he felt jealousy. It was a secret he would take to the grave and he had sworn to himself never to reveal it. Because the truth was not as it seemed. Everyone thought Snape hated Potter and his friends. They bullied him for years and made his life so much harder. At least that's what people think. Because yes, they did bully him, but by doing so they claimed him as _their_ victim, keeping slytherin bullies away. And all they ever really did was prank him and call him names, and of course embarrass him, but it wasn't like he would have had friends if they didn't bully him. The nickname was mean but it made him feel special, not everyone got a nickname from Potter and his friends after all. He had started to like the banter and competition for Lily's friendship. It made Potter feel like a friend, someone who knew what it was like. Over the years, his feelings grew stronger and when he realised that his patronus was a doe, and James' was a stag, everything made sense. That's why he was jealous of Lily when she and James got together, and he thought that he hated James for taking Lily, when he truthfully hated him for leaving him. Because once he and Lily were together he stopped teasing and pranking Snape, and that was the loneliest time of his life.

Snape then felt the urge to find the other half of the photo. He couldn't quite remember if he tore the photo in half in hatred of James or Lily, but it didn't matter now. It had taken him so long to realise that he loved him, and when he did, he got terrified. He hid his love in the darkest part of his mind and surrounded it with hate, trying to convince himself there was no such thing as love. He found the other half of the photo. Sitting on the floor of his office, looking at that face, he couldn't help but cry. He cried because he would never get to see his smile again, he cried because he never was the reason for those smiles and he cried because he was alone.

Miracles didn't just happen, but sometimes they did. And as the magic in the world felt Snape and his deep despair, something they had never quite felt before, they gave him a miracle. Snape was still sitting in his office, crying his soul out, when a bright light filled the room. He was surprised but quickly covered his eyes as the light grew incredibly bright. When the light died out, Snape thought he would faint. On the floor lied two bodies. The bodies of Lily and James Potter.

They were both unconscious, lying closely to one another. Lily was on her side facing James while he was on his back facing the ceiling. Snape couldn't believe it. He was sure he was dreaming, because it couldn't be true. They were supposed to be dead, but here they were, on his floor, alive and in their 20's. Snape's feet moved on their own accord and before he knew it he was on his knees next to James. His messy hair, his glasses, the only thing missing was his grin. Snape kept looking at his face and got the urge to kiss him. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking such a thing. This man was married, his wife lying next to him, not to mention that he'd never shown interest in him. But the voice in his head kept telling him to take his chance, because this was a dream and who knew when he'd wake up. Slowly he leaned down until his nose was almost touching James'. This was so wrong, but it had never felt so right. He carefully, as if James was made of glass, placed his lips upon his, and kissed him. And for a second, nothing happened. For a second, he felt what was as close to a kiss from James he'd ever get, and for a second he was almost happy.

The next second, however, he was brutally blown into the nearest wall. He had to admit it hurt a lot, and when he looked up he saw what had happened. Snape wanted to smack himself for being so careless. Lily had woken up, and since she was on her side facing James, the first thing she had seen was Snape leaning over her unconscious husband, kissing him. She quickly rose to her knees, leaning protectively over James while pointing her wand at him. And as if things couldn't get messier, Mcgonagall burst through the door. She'd been walking in a nearby hallway when she heard the explosion and was now standing in the door, wand raised, taking in the scene. It was dead quiet, and then she started attacking Lily, thinking she was an imposter.

Lily was anything but stupid and knew that she couldn't protect herself and an unconscious James, so she quickly grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a newspaper, and turned it into a portkey. Grabbing James' arm they disappeared from the room into the night.

They landed outside on the Hogwarts Grounds in the wet grass. Lily quickly checked on James, who was starting to wake up. "..what?" He started but was stopped by a hand over his mouth. They had to be quiet and find shelter. Wherever they were, this was not the Hogwarts they knew and loved. Something felt off and Lily had just witnessed a man that looked like a dementor trying to kiss her husband. Then they were attacked by McGonagall, which would never happen if this was their reality. Lily quickly went over possible answers or explanations in her head but couldn't come up with anything. She decided to just stay low for now, she was tired and dizzy and it wouldn't be smart to make harsh decisions.

McGonagall didn't think her night would go like this. She had been up way too late for her liking anyway, and death eaters impersonating her former students and friends was not what she needed. But, one task at a time. She quickly contacted the Order, Sirius and Lupin, telling them to come to Hogwarts as soon as they could. This was no ordinary death eaters. The got inside Hogwarts, attacked a professor and managed to disguise themselves as people who died long ago. It was quite disturbing. She decided not to go looking for them herself until the others arrived. They couldn't have gone very far if they wanted to, the woman seemed confused and weak, and the man was hurt or unconscious.

Lily tried to lie down on the ground somewhat comfortably, which was hard. She had a bump under her back and whipped out what was stopping her from a comfortable position. The newspaper. James was now sitting next to her and after sharing a glance they started reading. It wasn't a usual newspaper, such as The Daily Prophet, but rather a magazine called Quibble, or something like that. It was really the date that caught their eyes. It was quite a shock, to realise that you had traveled such a long time into the future. But now Lily realised why McGonagall had attacked her, and she turned to James to tell him what had happened before he had woken up. They decided to go back to the castle and try to make peace with the professors, they would need all the help they could get if they were going to get back to their own time. Lily had honestly forgotten about the kiss incident but who could blame her, she had a lot on her mind at the moment.

Snape stared at the spot where Lily and James had been not a second ago. He watched as McGonagall went to contact the Order, and couldn't help but think that this was his fault.

One after one the Order started to appear in Hogwarts through fireplaces and apparating around the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone was now there, except for Dumbledore who was away on some secret business as usual. Sirius and Remus were surprised to have been called, and they didn't even know what it was all about, only that they were needed. Once everyone was gathered in the great hall, which was still empty as it was really early in the morning (Sirius however, was convinced that 4 o'clock counted as night and not morning). Once everyone had settled down McGonagall took a deep breath and explained, that two supposed death eaters had broken into Hogwarts, attacked teachers (Snape and herself) and then apparated, but that they were presumably still within the Hogwarts grounds. The members of the Order including Sirius and Remus was looking at each other seriously, taking in the news. Remus asked her if she recognized the death eaters, and that's when McGonagall dropped the bomb. She looked at Sirius and Remus, then the rest of the group, as she told them with a heavy heart that they were disguised as Lily and James Potter. Remus paled, the Order got quiet but Sirius, he saw red. How dare death eaters use the bodies of his friends, his best friend? They had no right, the filthy little.. His train of thought was stopped as Remus took his arm, looked at McGonagall and said: "Well I believe it would to be best to catch the imposters, find out what they want and what they know."

Snape was left in the castle to watch over the students, and besides he should not be fighting death eaters because of his two-faced game. They could not risk them finding out he was actually on their side.

McGonagall, Remus, SItius and the Order went together, knowing they were weaker if they split up. After all there could be more death eaters hiding in the Forbidden Forest. They made their way to the grounds and when they got outside, dawn had just broken.

James and Lily had just started making their way back when they saw the first ray of sunlight. With the help of the new light they could spot a large group of people moving towards them from the castle. "Look Lily" James said, "It's probably the teachers. Let's go meet them and explain our situation." Lily agreed and they continued, although she had an uneasy feeling and unconsciously gripped her wand in her pocket. When they got close enough to see their faces they knew something was wrong. These people had murder in their eyes. After all, Lily and James had been part of the Order, McGonagall's students and Sirius' and Remus' friends. They were not looking to making peace with these imposters.

It was lucky Lily had gripped her wand, otherwise the would never had had the time to avert the spell that was thrown towards her. James, however, still had his wand in the inner pocket of his jacket and had to jump out of the way to not be hit.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, then at the Order and the professor before Sirius said; "You take care of her, we'll take him." They understood, and since no other death eaters were to be seen, they could easily manage him.

James, now lying a few meters from Lily, as he had had to dive to the side, notized the group split. Two men were coming his way as the rest tried to circle Lily. He barely had time to get up before we was roughly tackled to the ground by the shorter of the two. The other one soon joined in and he could not for the life of him understand why they didn't stun him with their wands, they had plenty of opportunities, and his wand was still out of reach. It was an ugly fight, they kicked, punched and wrestled each others. James managed a bullseye in the taller mans face and he staggered back with an "oopf". He was pretty sure he had broken his nose as blood spurted from his nose.

Sirius saw Remus stumble back and saw the blood. Angered he turned to the imposter who was now sort of under him, saw his grin over what he accomplished, and said; "oh, you like blood don't you? How about I make you bleed!?" Remus looked up just in time to see Sirius transform into a big black dog on top of the imposter, and in a matter of seconds his teeth were deep in the man's shoulder. James let out a scream of pain as the man - now dog - bit harder and he could feel its teeth touch his bones. When the shock of the pain was over he realised this man had turned into a dog in front of his eyes. And he could recognize that animagus anywhere. "S..Sirius?" he grunted out, trying to be as still as possible as not to aggravate the dog to bite harder. He could feel warm liquid drip down his arms, back and chest from the bite, where Sirius (?) was still biting. "Sirius st.. stop. It's me, stop it hurts, Sirius" he begged the dog to let go because the pain was overbearing, but when Sirius heard the imposter call his name, he got even more determined to hurt him. How dare he?

Lily was in a full fight against the Order and her old teacher. She knew she couldn't win, and she wasn't trying to, she was really just trying her best not to die in this battle and thus keeping her distance to have time to deflect all the spells. She only lost her focus when she heard James scream his lungs out, followed by an unnatural crack as.. wait, a dog? broke several bones in his shoulder. She, just like James, would know that animagus anywhere. "Sirius?" she called. She then noticed the other man behind James, who had one had clutched to his face and his other arm slung around James' neck to keep him still. She could see the scars and realised that that must be "Remus?" None of them turned and her moment of distraction was not wasted by her opponents. About three spells hit her at the same time and she was slung back, landing hard on the ground. Before she could get up, several ropes came out of nowhere, binding her hands behind her back, making her unable to use her wand. Sirius was a man again. James was lying on the ground as they tore his jacked of, looking for his wand, leaving him in his white shirt, which was quickly turning red. Ropes bound his hand behind his back as well, but when the hoisted him up his vision got really dizzy. He got pale as a paper and felt like throwing up, but he managed to stay conscious and not throw his dinner up.

Snape had stayed in the castle but was looking out the window, watching the fight. As he saw James get tackled and Lily attacked, he knew they had won, and made his way down to join. As he was almost at the doors he heard a horrible scream, he assumed it was James, and he broke into a sprint. The idiots were meant to disarm them, not kill them!

He got outside just in time to see them yank James to his feet and he wondered what had happened. His jacket was gone, his shirt full of blood and obvious large bite marks on his right shoulder. It was an alarming amount of blood and as he got closer he saw what state he was in. His face was really pale, scrunched in pain and breathing hard. "What have you done, you were supposed to take their wands away, not literary DISARM them." Remus gave him a dirty look, pushing past him, saying; "He is alive. We are taking them for questioning now." Snape got mad, could they not see how bad James looked? "He won't be alive for very long unless he gets that wound seen to. He's bleeding to death." Sirius, who was holding James up, felt a little bad. And they did need him alive for questioning. "Fine. Give him one of your potions, but make it quick."

James was literally dripping blood on the floor now, and everyone was a bit concerned he would bleed to death, Lily most of all. "Are you mad? You can't do this! You have to treat him, can't you see he's in pain? Let me go, I have to help him!"

They decided to question them in the defence against the dark arts classroom. That way, Snape could make a potion for the wound and they could question them at the same time. The two of them were tied in chairs facing each other. James was using all his energy to keep himself awake. He had to look after Lily.

"Well start easy" Kingsley said. "What's your name and who do you work for."

Lily looked at James to make sure he was somewhat okay before turning her head to Kingsley, responding "My name is Lily Potter and I don't work for anyone. But if you need an answer, we're on the good side." That was not the answer they wanted. She could feel the ropes tighten.

Snape was working as fast as he could. First, he had to make something for that wound. Then he had to make truth potion, because of course they didn't have any when they needed it. Until he had those ready the Order and professor asked them questions anyway, which of course was a waste of time, since they couldn't tell truth from lie.

Kingsley sighed, and turned to James. Before the man got that potion for his shoulder he wouldn't be able to answer anything, as he was barley awake. Good thing Kingsley was creative and could find good use of him anyway. He placed his hand on the would, igneoring the hiss of pain James made, turning to Lily, saying; "I don't know if you heard what I said. I asked you what your name is and who you work for." Lily knew what was coming, but gritted her teeth, responding exactly the same; "My name is Lily Potter and I don't work for anyone. But if you need an answer, we're on the good side." Kingsley hardened his gaze, leaned in to her ear, whispering; "wrong answer" as he pressed hard on the wound of James' shoulder. Having almost passed out, James woke with a scream and grunt from the added pressure, squeezing his eyes shut. Lily started struggling in her bonds. "Stop! Stop please! James! oh god stop!" After what felt like forever Kingsley let go. His hand was full of blood.

Just then Snape came back, took one look at James, seeing his face full of pain and a new flood of blood flowing down his shirt, turned around and almost yelled at Kingsley before he calmed himself, saying; "How do you ever think you could get answers from them if you start killing them after 5 minutes? We need him alive, the wound hasn't been cleaned and could be infected from that dogs mouth" he said, gesturing to Sirius, who huffed. Snape turned to everyone in the room. "You hear me? No one touches the wound until I'm done. Professor, would you be so kind to finish the truth potion for me while I tend to this mess" McGonagall nodded and went to the other side of the classroom where the potion was brewing.

It really was a mess. As carefully as he could he opened James' shirt to get access to the wound. It looked really bad. You could count the holes in his skin from the teeth, and the skin was raw. James moans and grunts could be heard in the room as Snape carefully dried the blood of so that he could apply the potion. Part of it had to be drunk, the rest applied to the wound. When he was done with the wound he gently cupped James head, lifting it up, trying to get him to drink it. James was completely out of it but he knew that when you were tied up by the bad guys, you did not drink whatever they gave you, and therefore pressed his lips together and turning his head away. It worked for about a second before someone behind him grabbed his hair and pinched his nose shut. Snape shot a thankful gaze to Sirius as he quickly poured the liquid down his throat. James coughed slightly, but otherwise it went down smoothly.

McGonagall had been relieved when she was asked to tend to the potion. She was close to tears. She knew they had to be imposters hut they still looked and sounded the same, and it broke her heart to see them in pain. After adding a few ingredients and stirring counterclockwise the potion was ready and she returned to the others. They decided to start with the woman. After some struggle they managed to get her to swallow it. She coughed and tried to spit it up, but to no avail. Soon her eyes glazed over, and her look turned netrual. The potion was working.

Kingsley stepped up to her, and asked her once again. "what is your name", to which Lily responded, again "My name is Lily Potter". They were all shocked but Kingsley was sure it was not the entire truth and was determined to solve this. He looked at the man in front of her and asked "what is his name?". Lily responded "His name is James Potter". Sirius and Remus were getting uncomfterble and looked at the man they had hurt so bad. Could it really be..? No, it was impossible.

Kingsley wasn't done. "Who is he to you?" and Lily, without hesitating responded "He is my husband." Kingsley was still not satisfied. Luckingly James was wide awake now, listening to them interrogate his wife. When Kingsley turned to face him he knew it was his turn. He didn't struggle this time when they wanted him to drink the potion as he knew it was meaningless. Might as well make it less painful. Soon his eyes were glazed over, just like Lily's. This time it was Remus who spoke.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"I don't know how we got here, and all I want is for my wife and me to get home safely.".

Now Sirius asked Lily "why did you attack the teaches if you mean no harm?"

"It was self defense, we never cast the first spell." McGonagall did feel a little guilty at that as she had in fact, cast the first spell. She looked to James "What do you know of the people standing in this room?" James looked around, and said in a monotone voice

"Professor McGonagall is transfiguration teacher, head of Gryffindor House, the one to get me on the quidditch team and give me and Sirius most detentions. Sirius Black, my best friend is a dog animagus, can handle about twelve shots of fire whiskey before he passes out. Remus Lupin, my other best friend, is a werewolf and it was for his sake we turned into animagi, he's a nerd and likes reading, also friends with Lily" he went on, talking about every member of the order and then there was only Snape left. "Severus Snape, nicknamed snivellus by my friends and I, is a master in potions and has nasty business with the dark side." When he was done speaking, Sirius and Remus were on the verge of tears. "James? How can you be here? You died!"

"I don't know how we got here, but from the newspaper we found we suspect time travel was involved"

"oh god what have we done" Remus quickly lessoned his ropes, helping him stand. "We have to get him to the hospital wing." They were all convinced they were not imposters and helped James and Lily up the stairs to the hospital. Unfortunately it was now about seven ockĺock in the morning and students could be seen in the halls. One of them was Hermione, who saw two people be helped up the stairs by the whole order, McGonagall and Snape. She couldn't see them, but it was suspicious for sure.

James woke up two days later, only to find Remus and Sirius asleep in stairs beside his bed. He chuckled quietly, but it was enough to wake them up. "James? How are you feeling? I'm so sorry I bit you, but I never thought.. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, I'm so sorry" Sirius started rambling. James looked at him, and opened his armes, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Sirius collapsed in his arms, crying his heart out. Remus soon joined and they lied there, hugging and crying each other for hours. Snape came in to the hospital at one point but stopped when he saw the friends reunion, and just watched. The look James gave them, filled with love. He suddenly realised that was what he wanted. A friend like Potter. Loyal no matter what, who had your back, supporting you. That was what he needed and he regretted never being able to experience friends. But Potter had given him the closest thing to it, and for that he was thankful. He didn't hate Potter anymore and for the first time in forever, his mind was at peace. And that, was a miracle.


End file.
